Spark In The Blackness
by Enoch-N-Azura
Summary: A Transformers OC fanfic chronicaling the dark romance, of Decepticon Lord Holocaust and his 2nd in command; fembot Infernex. It is a secret relationship riddled with intrigue, betrayal; and framed by the ages old war between the Autobots and Decepticon.


**Spark in the Blackness Chp 1**

**By *ENOCH-RISING**

**Spark in the blackness**

**Chapter 1: A Traitor Revealed**

The vast network core of Paradron's nexus chamber was sparsely illuminated with the ominous iridescence of violet lit steel paths which trailed up to outline the silhouette of a monstrous throne. In it sat a slightly slouched behemoth, also vaguely apparent in the gloom which enveloped it. Thin; almost translucent tubes were suspended from a vast conduit, through which flowed a greenish blue substance into ports just visible on its right wrist assembly. Both the darkness and the tide of silence which dominated the chamber were abruptly shattered by the light of monitors flickering to life, and a cold computerized voice. "Lord Holocaust energon cells recharged to full capacity; initiating retract sequence." In unison the tubes connected to the ports snapped free, and ascended back into a small storage port inside the mechanism. As the assembly in his wrist sealed automatically, the giant began to stir within his cushioned perch. With a single brilliant flash of crimson light his optics shimmered to mark his sudden awareness to the sound of footsteps echoing toward him.

"I said I was not to be disturbed while my systems affected internal repairs." A deep, commanding and stern voice ushered from the giant. A subtle tapping of a single gleaming clawed finger against the steel armrest of the throne signifying his displeasure all the more. A feminine voice issued from the smaller figure which now stood before the throne's occupant. "It is Firestream my lord; forgive me for disturbing you however, a situation has arisen that merits your attention sire." Holocaust's optics narrowed on his subordinate in a glare that all but froze the fembot in place. She knew well the fate of those who met with her leader's displeasure. Harboring the same cold steel logic, charisma, and cunning of Megatron; coupled with the battle-lust and madness of Galvatron. "I just hope for the sake of your spark Firestream that the "situation" is truly as dire as your blatant disregard of a direct order would have it appear. Speak!"

"Lord Holocaust I assure you this is of great importance please observe this base security hologram." Firestream quickly jacks the hologram recorder into the chamber's main terminal, magnifying the image for better viewing. "Infernex, I asked you to meet me here because I have to tell you something. Something that I can't trust anyone else with not even Genocide."

"Alright what is it Windrider? We are sisters after all. And it better not be something irrelevant."

The female seeker looked at her sister with a serious and fearful expression. Her yellow optics slightly widened. "It's not irrelevant; it's important, and I'm scared to the very atoms of my spark!" Infernex took her panicking sibling by the wings and shook her a bit to get her to calm down. "Enough theatrics Windrider, now what is this all about already!" finally composed but still visibly fearful Windrider began to speak.

"Alright… Alright, I'm defecting to the Autobots Infernex. I've been in contact with Optimus Prime in secret. He told me I could join them, and fight on their side against Holocaust." Her shock too great to conceal, her optics burning in sudden fury. Infernex truly cannot believe what she has heard. An increase in her voice volume portraying her anger at this revelation. "What in the inferno are you thinking? Are you out of your Central Processor? Do you realize what Holocaust will do to you when he finds out about this? What he will do to BOTH of us?" Windrider's apprehension grows as she sees her sister growing angrier; questioning her decision to become a traitor to the Decepticons. "I know, and I understand why you're angry. But Infernex, there is a way out now. For both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can come with me; join the Autobots with me. With our strength, and aid in battle with the Autobots we can end this war. A war that has lasted millennia, laid waste to Cybertron itself. And you observed what Holocaust has done to Paradron; how many more worlds have to die because of this conflict Infernex." Infernex's had no words to say in defense of what her leader had done to the very planet in which she and her sister stood. A planet which once hosted a race of pacifist Autobots, converted into a celestial dreadnought.

As the Decepticon overlord sat watching the recorded scene unfold before him. His optics were transfixed on Windrider, a look of purest disgust and loathing etched deep into his face. As if it had been carved by a fine laser, a sharp grinding of steel on steel and a flash of sparks emanated from between the end of the throne armrest and his massive palm. In a slow and fluid motion the titanic form stood up then remained motionless. A single structure atop his shoulder rotated and pointed directly at the console where Firestream sat, his red optics still frozen on the one that betrayed him. "That is not the best place to be at the moment Firestream." Taking her cue at once, the female assumed her 2010 Mustang alt-mode and sped away from the terminal just as her leader fired a blast from the forward facing fusion turret. The resulting explosion bathed the terminal wall in a sheet of flames; smoke billowed upward and quickly began filling the chamber. Firestream still in vehicle mode, having escaped going permanently offline thanks to its speed. Transformed to robot mode, standing at attention before her leader who looked all the more chilling, backlit by the flames. His red optics having never stopped glowing. "Firestream; I commend you for bringing this traitor to my attention. However something puzzles me. You viewed the hologram in its entirety, and thus knew that the traitor had confided in Infernex. So why bring before me a useless and infuriating hologram instead of Infernex herself?"

The female Decepticon could only collapse and cringe as her enraged leader loomed above her. "My lord I…. I beg to be pardoned for this grave error in judgment. I assure you such will not happen again." Holocaust remained silent. All that was apparent was his rage, and that his fusion turrets on both shoulders turned simultaneously toward the pleading minion. "Not only have you disobeyed a direct order, you have also failed miserably to carry out your duties. I do hope that you will LEARN from these errors, and from the mercy I am granting you in light of your past dedication to the Decepticon cause." For a moment the smaller mechanoid rejoiced silently as she made her way too her feet. "I am grateful to you sire gasp…." Her optics widening in pure terror as a flash of light engulfs her, with another violent explosion; her charred exostructure lays strewn in pieces along the plated floor. "Be grateful that you now know the extent of my mercy; should this occur a second time. You'll find that any second chance you receive will be the one bestowed upon you by the Matrix." Salvage drones arrive, scan, and retrieve every fragment of the felled warrior for the CR Chambers on Repair Bay level. As the drones depart Holocaust is again alone. The automated fire hazard systems having extinguished the blaze, the giant returns to his throne. "Nexus; locate Windrider, base full specs scan." Nexus hums to life around him as it attempts to fulfill its master's command. "Acknowledged; scan commencing." After a few nano-clicks the computer's synthetic voice verifies his suspicions. "Unit Windrider's energy signature not detected." The giant's fists balled tighter in frustration, his optics narrowed in contemplation. "Nexus data tracks file Zeon; subject Optimus Prime, location co ordinance encrypt and download. Initiate!"

"Acknowledged; unit Optimus Prime; current Autobot leader. Last known location; Planet Earth. Encrypting co ordinance; downloading. A beam of light bridges Holocaust's optics with the monitor, coded data literally travels across the spectrum into his Core Processor. Leaving Nexus Chamber he proceeds at once to the main deck of his planet wide ship, transforming into a Cybertronian Flying Fortress upon reaching surface level. The many drones on the surface cease activity and hover at attention upon sight of their commander flying above them. Arriving at Operations; Holocaust reassumes his robot mode. There his forces at work freeze at once and stand and salute their leader. Without a word he promptly walks to a throne similar to the one in the Nexus. Once seated, the others resume their respective tasks. "Riotgear!" A mechanoid of robust build looms up from his terminal and lumbers before the giant who summoned him. His thick black armor plating catching the strobe light beams that surround the throne.

"What is your will, my liege?" The Decepticon warrior said as he knelt down. "Rise. We have a bit of vermin hunting to do; I shall transmit these encrypted co ordinance into your Core Processor. You will then plot a course for said destination." Holocaust transmitted the information to his minion exactly as the computer did so to him; a beam of data coded light from optics to optics. "It shall be done my lord." As Riotgear returned to his post, Holocaust stood once more and leered to another warrior. Another of his many female underlings. "Infernex come with me; I believe we have an issue to address."


End file.
